Power Rangers SPD: Uncut!
by TheAmazingOREOman
Summary: Episode Two: Robot Impact has been posted! As five detectives who fight cool with burning hearts, its the characters from Space Patrol Delta and the storyline of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!
1. Episode One: Fireball Newcomer!

Power Rangers SPD: Uncut!

Rated T

DarkMagicEradicator67

Summary: AU. It's the uncut version of Power Rangers: SPD, featuring the characters from Space Patrol Delta with the storyline from its Japanese counterpart, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: SPD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger or any of their characters. They belong to whoever owns them. This will be a 51 chapter story, including the team-up of Dino Thunder & SPD. I also had to edit stuff like the theme song to make it match Power Rangers: SPD.

**GALAXY # 28**

During a high speed car chase on Planet Chanbeena, a Troobian was fleeing the scene of a crime in his Death Striker Zord. Not far behind him was SPD Red Ranger, pursuing him in his own Delta Runner Zord, "Patrol Striker".

"I'm not losing out in speed! I will capture you!" Jack yelled as he accelerated his zord to be in level with the Troobian's zord. The Troobian then slammed his zord into Jack's, creating sparks between them.

"I won't let you…" The Troobian replied as he sped up in front of Red and pressed a button on his dashboard. Soon, two guns appeared on the sides and started shooting the Delta Runner, injuring Red inside.

"I'm gonna capture him, trust me!" Red called into his Delta Morpher.

"Stop!" A voice responded. "It's too much for a rookie like you!" Red ignored the warning as he was caught in an explosion from behind and his Delta Runner leaped into the air.

"This can't be happening!" he cried as his zord fell to the ground.

In a nearby church, a man and a wife were about to be wed.

"By the power invested in me, you may kiss the bride." The minister spoke as Red's Delta Runner tore through the wall, making everyone run for cover in fear.

"Sorry about that!" Red apologized as he drove through the door on the other side of the church. A hologram of a commander appeared atop of his Delta Morpher with words above his head reading, "PERMISSION DENIED".

"Permission denied?" Red laughed. "Well, I'll just ignore that since I'm just a rookie."

Back on the road, Red finally caught up to the Troobian who was driving away. They drove up onto an overpass and the Troobian looked back to see Red still following him.

"Persistent bastard, aren't you?" he joked.

"I found you! You're not getting away!" Red hollered as he grabbed a lever on the dashboard. "Killing a member of the SPD, and then running like this…" Red pulled the lever back and the thrusters on the back of the Delta Runner ignited with flames and accelerated faster than ever. "My rage will be like a hurricane!" The readings on the dashboard read, "1300 MPH" as he crashed into the Death Striker and catapulted it into the air. It smashed into the ground and tumbled backwards away from Red and exploded.

"Got him!" Red exclaimed as he looked ahead of him to see the overpass wasn't complete. "No!" He then pressed a button on the dashboard and two robotic extensions struck the ground and were used as brakes. The Delta Runner slowed down just in time to not fall off. Exhausted, Red de-morphed from his Ranger Suit to reveal a weakened Jack Landors. A hologram of a chief with a squid-based head appeared atop Jack's Delta Morpher.

"Those who ignore their chief get fired!" he shouted. "Leave, you're not qualified for SPD…" Jack shrieked in terror as the chief hologram turned to face him. "That's what I want to say, but against my better judgment, you have been formally transferred to the Earth Branch!"

"Special Police Detective…Jack Landors?" Jack read as a panel featuring him and his information for the Earth Branch Report appeared. "Yes!" Jack cheered as he jumped up for joy, but hit his head on the ceiling.

_Power Rangers Space Patrol Deltra: Five detectives who fight cool with burning hearts! Their mission: to protect and serve the galaxy from Earth's invaders!_

_The angels of the city of light reach out,_

_And the sparkling dream is granted_

_Now, let that siren blaze_

_The scent of evil isn't like before_

_One: SPD!_

_Two: Emergency!_

_Three: Action!_

_Four: Perfect!_

_Five: Get on!_

_Ready to go!_

_We'll chase down the endless Milky Way_

_We'll let the accelerator fly with blood, sweat, and tears_

_Ready to get!_

_The power of five unite with an enduring heart_

_In order to keep the peaceful pride of this Earth, come now_

_Get up! Now is your chance!_

_GET UP, POWER RANGER!_

_Wo-oh! The judgment has been decided!_

_JUDGMENT, POWER RANGER!_

_To protect and serve the galaxy, Power Ranger!_

**Power Rangers SPD: Uncut!**

**Episode One**

**Fireball Newcomer!**

On Earth, a few police cars were hurrying to the scene of a crime.

"Don't act until we know the situation on scene." One officer ordered. When they arrived, there was a giant alien with tentacle-shaped arms, holding a bus in the air, with a few people captive on board. The alien spoke in an unknown language and started shaking the bus back and forth, shaking the people inside the bus as well.

"What a strange criminal…" An officer said as a chief ran up to them.

"It's a Troobian Alienizer!" he yelled. "Get SPD!"

In the streets, a pink Delta Runner, "Patrol Signal" drove above the other cars in the streets flashing a sign that read, "SPD ONLY".

"Large emergency vehicles will be passing." A strong female voice called from Patrol Signal. "Please gather in the center!" All of the cars in the streets formed into a line in the center of the road, clearing the rest of the highway. "Please remain parked in the center until the incident is finished!" A green Delta Runner "Patrol Trailer", a yellow Delta Runner "Patrol Armor" and a blue Delta Runner "Patrol Gyrer" drove up and surrounded the Alienizer.

"They're here!" the chief cheered. The Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger leaped out of their Runners and landed near the chief and the officers.

"Deltamax Striker!" Yellow shouted as she took out a mini laser-spear and pointed it at the Alienizer. "It's called Tenbin-kun."

"So, let's just see if we can understand him." Blue said as he held up his Delta Morpher and pressed a few buttons in order. He saying, 'Stay away from me! Don't you with me!'"

"He's got an accent, but it's a language from Galaxy 28." Yellow spoke. "It means, 'Stay away, or I'll destroy it.'"

"That's it." Green said. "Right Syd?" He turned around, but there was no sight of her. Green took out his Delta Morpher and put it in Contact Mode. "Syd, where are you?" On his Delta Morpher, the image of a girl with curly blonde hair in a pink SPD uniform was speaking.

"I'm in the bus!" Syd replied. The three Rangers looked up at the bus and saw Syd open the bus door. "I was on an errand and got stuck in here!"

"Looks like you got a special viewing seat." Green said as Syd nodded.

"That's true," she agreed. "I've got such a great view!" Suddenly, she, along with all the other people inside the bus were shaken back and forth by Tenbin as he shot lasers at a few buildings, destroying them.

"Let's prepare a rocket!" Yellow requested as Blue and Green ran up to where she was standing.

"Tenbin-kun will be easy…" Blue said as he submitted a plan to Green, Yellow, and Syd's Delta Morphers. "Let's go!"

"Roger!" Yellow and Green replied as they followed Blue into their zords.

Meanwhile, on the bus, Syd was trying to calm everyone down.

"Everyone, please move to the back and hold on!" she ordered as everyone did what they were told. Immediately, Syd reached for her Delta Morpher and held it in a fast motion and spoke out two words.

"SPD Emergency!"

The Delta Morpher shot out a bright light, which covered Syd's body in a pink, white and black Ranger Suit with the number 5 on her right half. She had morphed into the SPD Pink Ranger.

"All right everybody, get ready and man your post!" Blue commanded.

"Ready…go!"

In a few quick flashes, Tenbin-kun had disappeared, leaving all the civilians stunned.

"They…solved it…?" the chief questioned.

Flashback

Yellow began driving Patrol Armor towards Tenbin-kun.

"Here I go, Pink!" she yelled as a big light projector appeared on the back of her zord. "Light Flash!" A huge flash of light repeatedly flickered in Tenbin's face, almost blinding him.

"D-Shot!" Syd shouted as she fired her Deltamax Striker at Tenbin's feet, making him leap up in pain as Green drove near with Patrol Trailer.

"Signal Cannon!" he cried as a gun fired a yellow rope around Tenbin, entrapping him and launching the bus in the air as Blue flew Patrol Gyrer towards it.

"Magnet Wire!"

Two wires latched on the ceiling of the bus as Blue flew it down to safety.

"Everyone, everything's okay!" Syd exclaimed as the people looked up to see they were on the ground, so they exited the bus and cheered. "Come, Patrol Signal!" Syd then leaped into her zord and drove to the others.

"Tenbin-kun, you're under arrest for being caught red-handed with a bus. Sky, go for it!"

"Don't order me around." Sky, the Blue Ranger said as he launched two giant handcuffs around Tenbin, sealing him to a building. "Case closed." Tenbin started crying as the civilians started cheering for the Power Rangers! Unknown to them, a mysterious man in a coat and black sunglasses just watched the four Rangers. He then raised his arm, revealing a strange mark on his fist.

End Flashback

The four Rangers were driving their Delta Runners towards their headquarters, DeltaBase.

"Tenbin has been brought in!" Bridge, the Green Ranger cheered.

"Let's get back to DeltaBase!" Z, the Yellow Ranger suggested.

In the DeltaBase Vehicle Dock, the four Rangers parked their zords and jumped out, de-morphing in the process.

"We did it!" Syd cheer. "We are so strong!"

"It wasn't that exciting." Sky said calmly as he exited Patrol Gyrer. "With our four powers combined, the end result was obvious."

"A rare compliment." Bridge said. "The raid was perfect."

"We don't need a fifth member." Z said as they left the Zord Dock and left for the Command Center.

"You mean Red?" Sky asked as Z nodded. "Our balance together is amazing, isn't it?" The three entered the Command Center and faced a tall blue dog with a chief's uniform on. "Boss, we just made it back."

_From the planet Anubis, Doggie Kruger. That's his real name. A hero with a long history in the Special Police, he now commands on Earth. _

"Sorry for the emergency meeting, seeing as you just came back." Kruger apologized. "But I'm worried about something." He then looked at them and noticed that one of them was missing. "What happened to Syd…?"

In her room, Syd was in her tub, drenched in water and soap, taking a bath.

"The sweat on the bus will flow away in this bath!" Syd cheered as Kruger's voice came from the speaker on the right wall of her room.

"Report immediately, Cadet Drew." He ordered. "The case isn't over yet."

"Yes, sir!" Syd replied as she sunk into the bath. A few seconds later, she leaped out with her SPD uniform on.

In the Command Centre, Kruger and the four rangers were sitting at a circular conference table discussing their case.

"We did a body check on the Tenbin." Kruger said as a mystifying object appeared in the center of the table. "The item that was found in the abdomen."

"Quite the mysterious machine…" Z said as she held her Delta Morpher at the item.

"We're having analysis done to it." Kruger explained. "Seems that Tenbin was nothing but a carrier. Right before the incident, homebase caught a transmission between Tenbin and someone off-planet." Kruger then stood up and walked to the monitors and dashboard on his right. "Here's the translation." He typed a few buttons on the keyboard and a mechanical voice was heard.

"Earth, third planet from the Sun, penetration complete. Give me what was promised!"

"I have no more need for you; all I need is what's in your stomach."

"You mean Tenbin-kun was betrayed?" Syd asked.

"Happens all the time." Z nodded.

"To solve the case, we must first solve the mystery." Kruger said. "Begin an investigation."

"Roger." The four saluted as they ran off.

In the DeltaBase Vehicle Dock, the four ran up to two police cars and a motorcycle. Z entered the car called, "Machine Doberman", Bridge and Syd entered the car called, "Machine Bull", and Sky hopped onboard the motorcycle known as "Machine Husky". The Rangers drove off into the streets as Kruger watched from the DeltaBase window.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he scratched his chin in confusion. A door opened as the SPD Mechanic, Kat Manx, walked in.

"Why are you so worried, Doggie?" she asked.

"I'm just cautious." Kruger said as he walked towards her. "This is different, more mysterious than other crimes. A large shadow is covering the Earth. That is what I'm feeling."

"Is that why they sent an emergency fifth member…?" Kat wondered.

"Correct." Kruger nodded. "Soon, the Special Police will be complete."

In Space, Jack was driving Patrol Striker towards Earth and he hit Earth's barrier.

"As per Order-60, Jack Landors is coming to Earth!" Jack cried as he broke through the barrier and flew for Earth.

_The Rangers went throughout the city, as they began their investigation. Since all aliens on Earth are given a human form, their inquiry was even harder than usual._

Syd and Bridge were at a dump, asking a panicky man about the strange metal.

"Forgive me!" the man shouted as he jumped into a trash can, but Bridge pulled him out.

"You know something, right?" Syd asked as Bridge walked up to him.

"If you're hiding something, you're gonna have to be sent home." Bridge said as the man looked at him. He sighed and walked a few feet away.

"That metal…is that giant monster machine's…" The man was cut short when a bullet fired pierced through his skin, as he fell to the ground. Syd leaned down to him and tried to see if he was still alive, but Bridge saw a man in a trench coat running away from the scene as the dead man's body reverted to the alien state and vanished.

"Syd, let's go!" Bridge shouted as Syd nodded. The two then ran after the mysterious man while Syd grabbed her Delta Morpher and tried to contact Kruger.

Kruger had just received Syd's call, and was contacting Sky and Z.

"Cadet Tate, Cadet Delgado: meet and pursue!" he called.

The four rangers had chased the man to a warehouse as they took out their D-Arms (mini guns) and cornered him.

"Give up, we have you surrounded!" Sky shouted as the man laughed. He then leaped really high, higher than the average man, and landed on the roof.

"He's not human!" Z called as Bridge analyzed him with his Delta Morpher.

"He's a Bluehead Krybot." He summed up as the Krybot began to leap away.

"He's getting away!" Syd yelled as Sky shot him with his D-Arms, making him fall and crash into a warehouse. Everybody then drew their D-Arms and ran into the warehouse and confronted him.

"Bluehead, what are you up to…?" Sky asked as the Bluehead laughed. He then spoke in the unknown language.

"He said, 'I'll defeat you!'" Z translated as Syd grabbed her Morpher.

"Change Standby!" she called as everyone else grabbed their Morphers and used them in a fast hand-motion.

"SPD Emergency!"

_When DeltaBase receives this special code, the Space Detectives' interstellar material, DeltaMetal, is transmitted. And with that, the Ranger suits materialize on site. _

The four cadets appeared in their respective Ranger color suits.

"SPD Blue!"

"SPD Green!"

"SPD Yellow!"

"SPD Pink!"

"Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta!"

The Rangers then drew out their D-Arms and charged at the Bluehead, who blasted them back a few feet. Sky then jumped up and kicked Bluehead in the head, and he fell back. Bluehead shot him with his gun-laser and he fell to the ground.

"Let's get him!" Bridge shouted as he, Z, and Syd ran for him. A few seconds later, they all fell to the ground, thanks to the Bluehead's gun.

"H-he's too strong…" Z gasped.

"This can't get any worse!" Syd said as the Bluehead took out a metallic ball and threw it in the air. Then, a team of standard Krybots appeared and charged for the Rangers.

"Come on team, let's take 'em down!" Sky shouted as they got up and charged for the Krybots. They were able to hold there own, Bluehead blasted everyone in sight, destroying his own Krybots and blasting the Rangers to the ground. He then leaped out of the warehouse to laugh, but a giant robotic arm grabbed him and slammed him into a wall.

"What was that?" Sky asked.

A shadowed out person then began running towards them as the Rangers gasped.

"That's…" They said as the shadow was revealed to be Jack Landors.

"…such an abrupt guy…" Z said.

"I'll finish you now!" Jack yelled to the Bluehead.

"No, that's not our mission!" Sky retaliated as Jack took out his Delta Morpher.

"SPD Emergency!"

Jack landed on the ground in his Red Ranger suit, glaring at Bluehead.

"I am, Space Patrol Delta's Red Ranger!" Jack posed. Bluehead launched another one of his metallic balls into the air and the Krybots appeared in front of him.

"You wanna play…?" Jack asked as he ran towards them and started punching and kicking all of them and making them some fall to the ground in defeat. Bluehead began shooting Jack, blasting him out of the warehouse as the Krybots jumped after him.

"I let my guard down there, but it won't happen again!" Jack yelled as he pulled out his guns. "D-Magnum!" Jack then ran towards them, blasting the crap out of each and every Krybot after him. He leaped up and landed on the roof of a building.

"He ignores us and showboats too much!" Syd said.

"We know you're skilled…just catch him!" Z yelled. Bluehead began to shoot him, so he jump down and ran down the building wall and started shooting the other Krybots and destroying them.

"He's overzealous!" Sky said as he was about to run to stop Jack, but Bridge stopped him.

"Why not just let him be?" Bridge asked as Sky gasped. Everyone turned to see that Jack combined his two guns into one powerful gun. "Hybrid Magnum!"

"Wait, don't shoot!" Sky yelled as Jack shot Bluehead with a powerful blast, destroying him.

"You messed up!" The other four shouted as they ran to him in anger.

"Well, sorry for doing everything, everyone." Jack apologized cockily, but only infuriated Sky even more.

"You! What did you do?" he asked.

"What, this?" Jack asked happily. "I have two guns."

"You dumbass!" Sky yelled as he punched Jack in the face and knocked him down.

"Bastard! You shouldn't suddenly get violent!" Jack exclaimed as the two began punching each other while Bridge walked to the Krybot rubble.

"Krybots have a component that gives them their orders." He said. Suddenly, an alarm came off of everyone's Delta Morphers.

"What is this…?" Jack asked as Kruger's voice came from the Delta Morpher.

"Someone is illegally piloting a giant robot near DeltaBase!" Kruger announced as everybody gasped. "Everyone in their Delta Runners and report back to Base!"

"Roger!" They saluted.

Who is in the giant robot at DeltaBase? Why are they illegally driving a robot? Keep fighting, Space Patrol Delta!

_Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!_

_Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!_

Jack: To protect and serve the galaxy, we are the special police!

Sky: On Earth is our DeltaBase.

Bridge: The room where Boss always is is the Command Center!

Z: Kat Manx is in our metal-working room. We have various rooms in DeltaBase!

Syd: Even my beloved bathroom!

_Always a spark in my heart, I'm hard boiled…_

_I'm always hot!_

_Like thunder in the sky, the car chase…_

_Once I got you in my sight, you won't get away!_

_The night highway…the stars are black,_

_Engine (Nice)_

_Full power (Judge!)_

_The completely flawless patroller!_

_Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Dekaranger!_

_Don't forgive the spreading evil,_

_Deka! Deka! Deka! Deka! Ranger!_

_Judgment Time, Dekaranger!_

Kruger: Is that the giant monster machine? Do your best, team!

Jack: Man! I'm not even recognized!

Kat: Wait! We can't combine yet!

Jack: Won't know if you won't try!

**Power Rangers SPD: Uncut!**

**Episode Two**

**Robot Impact**

**Coming Soon…**

_Heart of fire, target lock!_


	2. Episode Two: Robot Impact

Power Rangers SPD: Uncut!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers: SPD or Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger or any of their characters. They belong to whoever owns them. This will be a 51 chapter story, including the team-up of Dino Thunder & SPD. I also had to edit stuff like the theme song to make it match Power Rangers: SPD.

_During the Balance bus-jacking incident, a mysterious metal was found. To catch the shadow behind the scenes, the four Power Rangers attempted to arrest a murderer. However, that's when the fifth member arrived, and he destroyed the criminal instead! At the same time, the DeltaBase fell into chaos. The main computer began acting erratically…and in that moment, a trespasser from outside the barrier completely broke through. _

A few security guards where checking every room for intruders in the DeltaBase, and they opened one door to see a man sleeping on a bed.

"This…looks okay, right?" one guard asked.

"That body looks somewhat blue doesn't it?" the second guard noticed.

"He's an Alienizer." The first explained. "They brought him here to DeltaBase for investigation." They closed the door and left, as the man formed a smile on his face.

_Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta: Five detectives who fight cool with burning hearts! Their mission: to protect and serve the galaxy from Earth's invaders!_

_The angels of the city of light reach out,_

_And the sparkling dream is granted_

_Now, let that siren blaze_

_The scent of evil isn't like before_

_One: SPD!_

_Two: Emergency!_

_Three: Action!_

_Four: Perfect!_

_Five: Get on!_

_Ready to go!_

_We'll chase down the endless Milky Way_

_We'll let the accelerator fly with blood, sweat, and tears_

_Ready to get!_

_The power of five unite with an enduring heart_

_In order to keep the peaceful pride of this Earth, come now_

_Get up! Now is your chance!_

_GET UP, POWER RANGER!_

_Wo-oh! The judgment has been decided!_

_JUDGMENT, POWER RANGER!_

_To protect and serve the galaxy, Power Ranger!_

**Power Rangers SPD: Uncut!**

**Episode Two:**

**Robot Impact**

The Rangers were driving their Delta Runners to the giant robotic figure that was lodged in the middle of the city.

"What is that thing?" Sky wondered.

"Doesn't it look like a huge electric fan, Blue Guy?" Jack asked which infuriated Sky.

"New transfer, don't call me **Blue Guy!"** he yelled, as Bridge appeared on Jack's contact screen.

"I'm the Green Guy, but don't call me that either." He said as they cornered the figure.

"I'll take care of it, Delgado style!" Z shouted as she rammed her Patrol Armor into it, but it didn't budge.

"I found a cluster over here, too." Syd said from Z's contact screen. She was driving Patrol Signal through the lake. "What on Earth is it?" She looked up to see the same figure stuck in the bridge wires. An Earthquake began to occur as the figure disappeared from sight and slammed into the ground.

"What happened?" Sky asked.

_Even using the latest in scientific research, the location of the clusters is still unknown. _

The Rangers were in the Command Center, watching Jack and Sky fight…again. Sky was holding Jack by the collar while they were yelling in each other's faces.

"Screw you!" Sky shouted.

"What! I'm recognized, I even got a badge!" Jack retaliated.

"You're not qualified to be a detective, ignoring orders like that!" Sky yelled.

"Well, sorry about that, I'm so sorry!" Jack mocked.

"What's with your attitude!" Sky said.

"Stop." Kruger said calmly as he stood up. "Let me reintroduce you all: Starting today, SPD Red will be a member of the Power Rangers. This is Jack Landors. From the left: Sky Tate, Syd Drew, Z Delgado, Bridge Carson."

"Pleased to meet you!" Jack bowed as Kruger walked to his seat.

"I'm the one who decided that Jack would be Red." He revealed. "You guys seem to have a problem with that. Then you can leave DeltaBase."

"What!" Sky asked angrily. "Why give him that role!" Kruger then turned to him.

"You'll understand soon someday." He said as Jack looked around in awe.

"So, this is Earth's DeltaBase?" He said. "Glad I'm here!"

_At that time, the mysterious body was being transferred from the Metropolitan Police Headquarters to DeltaBase. _

The Rangers were sitting at the conference table, discussing the Bluehead that Jack destroyed.

"If this idiot hadn't destroyed him, we might have found out who was controlling him." Sky said.

"Let bygones be bygones." Jack reacted as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Can't you think positively, partner?"

"Don't **_Partner _**me on your own!" Sky yelled as he pushed him back.

"Guys, enough." Bridge said as the two sat back down.

"DeltaBase's system suddenly went down. And in that moment, gaps appeared in the Earth's barrier, allowing the clusters to penetrate the border. Think this is just a coincidence?"

"Right," Bridge said. "What are those giant clusters?"

"The probability that they are bombs…" Syd began. "…are unlikely, right?"

"Giant machines of unknown use." Z said as an alarm went off. Kruger went off to check what it was. It was a communicator, so he picked it up.

"We're bringing in the body of the Alienizer from Police Headquarters." A voice called. "The medical staff from BM-11 has been requested to perform an autopsy."

"No way!" Jack gasped as he ran out of the Command Center.

"Hey, wait!" Sky yelled as he ran after him. The two ran down a staircase and down another hall of stairs.

"The timing's way too close!" Jack yelled as they continued running down the hall.

"What is?" Sky asked.

"Just a feeling." He began. "Why not just pay him a greeting?" They ran into his room to see that it was empty.

"He's…not here." Sky said. At once, the lights flashed on as a the sound of a door opening was heard, so Jack and Sky pulled their guns and turned to see the Alienizer, with his hand towards the two, like a gun.

"Are you guys this planet's Power Rangers?" he asked.

"You…" Sky began as Bridge, Syd, Z, and Kruger ran in to see the three in that figure.

"Take him to the interrogation room." Kruger ordered as the Rangers cuffed the man, who smiled as they took him away, with Jack and Sky still pointing their guns at him, until Kruger stopped Jack.

"Cadet Landors, we need to talk." He said. The two then left the room and entered the Mechanics Room, where Kat was working on her computers.

"What is it, Boss?" Jack asked. "Why bring me here alone?"

"You'll clash at first, of course…" Kruger started. "However, you are you. Just keep following your instincts."

"Of course!" Jack nodded. "Is that all you wanted?" Kruger nodded. "That sucks. "Well, I'm off!" Jack began to run out the room. "I'm quite busy, you know!" Kat then walked up to Kruger.

"He doesn't look like a detective." She said. "But, he seems interesting."

"Indeed." Kruger nodded.

_Bridge and Z were in the Interrogation Room, interrogating the Alienizer about the events that took place before while Sky and Syd stood outside with their guns out._

"Your heart stopped…" Bridge began. "While avoiding the police, you hotwired the system…and turned off Earth's barrier. And then, you planned to break into DeltaBase and planned to attack it." Bridge activated his Delta Morpher and pressed a button. Two voices came from it.

Voice One: I've penetrated the third planet of the Solar System. Give me what you promised!

Voice Two: I have no more use for you…

"The second voice is yours…" Bridge said.

"It's a nice voice, isn't it?" the man asked as Jack rushes towards the window where Sky and Syd were watching. Bridge then took out the item from before.

"The Balance's goal was to carry this here." He said as the man smiled and placed his hand on the table. Z looked at his hand with suspicion and she removed the glove off her right hand. "What is it used for?" Z then put her hand on the table near the man's hand.

"What is it?" the man repeated as Z closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"His goal is…" Z began. "…to turn Earth's resources into space jewels." The man looked at her with unbelief.

_Z is an ESPer. When she comes in contact with the same object as an Alienizer, she can read their minds._

The Alienizer removed his cuffed hands from the table and looked at Z.

"Reading a person's mind without permission; have you no shame, young lady?" he asked.

"Those three large metal objects are used to destroy buildings, turn them into component elements, and absorb them." Z explained as she pulled out her D-Arms. Bridge took the item and pointed his D-Arms at him as Jack, Sky, and Syd ran in and did the same as the man stood up.

"Let me tell you something." He said. "That is the control unit that will activate the machine. So, I came to get that back. There was too much work for that stupid Buru Seijin's own good."

"Under these circumstances, do you think you can get it back?" Z asked as the man turned around.

"Thinking rationally, it would be impossible, right?" he asked. "However…if something abnormal happened," the man began to glow a light blue and he morphed into his Alienizer body, and was known as Don Moyaida. He then grabbed the item and ran off.

"Come back here!" Jack shouted as everybody chased after him. Moyaida jumped through a window of the DeltaBase as Jack's Delta Morpher began to ring.

"Everyone!" Kruger's voice called. "The three clusters are coming to base!"

"What did you say?" Jack asked, stunningly.

The three clusters from before were flying in the skies as all the civilians were panicking through the streets. Moyaida just walked calmly through the panicking people, with his device in one hand. He then pressed the three buttons on the sides, forming the three clusters into one giant robot resembling a giant fan with spikes called, "Fan Crusher". Moyaida leapt inside the robot and sat in the cockpit and placed the device in the center, activating it and he drove through the city.

"For such a remote area of space, the materials are rare." Moyaida said. "They'll create very nice jewels." Fan Crusher destroyed a few buildings with its spikes as the people inside quickly evacuated, some even losing their lives.

Back at DeltaBase, Kruger ran into the Zord Bay Control Room, where Kat was monitoring the Fan Crusher on screen.

"How is it?" Kruger asked her.

"They can't fight that, right?" Kat replied. "Maybe next time…"

"There might not be a next time!" Kruger interrupted. "The difference in levels is greater than before!"

"Well, hopefully there will be a next time…" Kat argued calmly. "I won't be responsible for this otherwise." Kruger just sighed.

Moyaida kept piloting Fan Crusher into destroying the city as the Rangers ran towards it.

"Jack Landors, of the Earth's Special Police, has arrived!" Jack called. He looked over to see a girl whose foot was caught under a pile of rocks, so he ran over to help him.

"Are you okay…?" he asked as he lifted the rocks over. "Cute, aren't ya? After I beat this guy…wanna date me?" the girl gasped in confusion as Sky walked towards the two.

"Don't be so forward!" Sky shouted to Jack and then knelt down to the girl and helped her up. "Baby, because I'm so cool, would you like a date with me later?" Jack then glared at Sky.

"Ah! No fair!" Jack yelled. "I asked her first!"

"This isn't the time." Syd said as Bridge took out a green cloth and wrapped it around the girl's ankle, where the rocks cut her skin.

"You'll be fine." Bridge said as Jack and Sky continued fighting each other. "Let's get you to a safer place." As he carried her away, Jack and Sky continued to argue.

"I asked her first!"

"She didn't say yes to you!"

"What the hell? She's not your type—" Z and Syd then pushed the two away from each other.

"How long are you going to do this for?" Z asked, annoyed.

"Let's go!" Syd ordered as the five took out their Delta Morphers and stood in a line.

"Change Standby!"

"Roger!"

"SPD Emergency!"

_When DeltaBase receives the special code, the Space Detectives' interstellar material, DeltaMetal, is transmitted. And with that, the DeltaSuits materialize on site._

"Face On!"

The five SPD Rangers landed onto the ground.

"Delta Runners, launch!" Jack called into his Morpher. Out from DeltaBase, Patrol Gyrer, Patrol Trailer, Patrol Signal, and Patrol Armor drove out of the DeltaBase as Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd leapt into their zords, leaving Jack behind.

"Hey! Why am I the only one left?" He asked as Kruger's voice came from his Morpher.

"You are on guard duty." He answered. "Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd: you four do your best."

"Roger!" The four yelled as they drove towards Fan Crusher.Syd drove to Fan Crusher and put up an emergency sign.

"Please stop!" she called as Fan Crusher (a very larger robot) started to drive towards her, so she drove back a bit in fear. "Um…I said Please Stop!" Patrol Trailer drove towards it.

"My turn" Bridge called. "Signal Cannon!" A gun appeared on the side of Patrol Trailer and fired a rope that wrapped around Fan Crusher, but it immediately broke.

"That won't work on me." Moyaida said.

"Oh, man!" Jack yelled as he ran from the battlefield. "I'll be back!"

"Armor Attack!" Z shouted as she drove Patrol Armor into Fan Crusher, doing absolutely no damage.

"Leave it to me." Sky said. "Gyrer Vulcan!"

Patrol Gyrer started firing bullets at Fan Crusher, but they were ineffective, as Moyaida started laughing.

Jack ran into the Zord Bay Control Room to Kruger and Kat.

"Can't take it!" Jack yelled. "I'm getting on board!"

"Jack, get back here!" Kruger shouted as Jack ran through the hall towards the Zord Bay

"You were waiting for me, right?" Jack asked as he continued to run.

"You can't combine right away!" Kat replied. "The Runners have crashed hundreds of times before! If you make a mistake, they won't be able to form anymore!"

"Don't make a mistake, got it!" Jack shouted as he entered the Zord Bay and boarded Patrol Striker. He set his Morpher onto the cockpit and drove off.

"Just as expected from your favorite." Kat said as she turned to Kruger.

"Nice, eh?" Kruger remarked as he gave a thumbs-up.

Back on the Battlefield, the Rangers kept on trying to defeat Fan Crusher, but none of their maneuvers were working.

"Everyone, fall back!" Bridge called. "We have to come up with a new plan!"

"No time for that!" Jack called as he drove Patrol Striker towards Fan Crusher. "Everyone, let's combine!" He pressed two buttons on the dashboard as two extendable robotic arms latched onto Patrol Signal and Patrol Armor.

"Anything you do is useless." Moyaida said as he blasted the three zords, but they were able to withstand the attack.

"We have no choice, attack!" Bridge called as he and Sky started firing at Fan Crusher, but to no avail.

"Tokusou Fusion!" The five called as the five Delta Runners started to combine, with Patrol Signal & Patrol Armor as the arms, Patrol Gyrer and Patrol Trailer as the legs, and Patrol Striker as the torso.

"Gear Up! Delta Squad Megazord!"

"Interesting…" Moyaida said as he drove towards the Megazord.

"Stop!" Jack ordered. "If you don't we'll fire!" Fan Crusher continued driving towards them and firing.

"Go!" Sky called as the Megazord leaped over and dodged the blasts, and fired the Signal Cannon, blasting Fan Crusher back as the Megazord did a perfect back-flip and landed on its feet. Fan Crusher started to fire lasers at them again.

"Danger!" Syd cried as the Megazord rolled out of arm's way, literally and continued to shoot at Fan Crusher.

"Where did he…disappear to…?" Moyaida asked as he drove around, looking for them. The Megazord held Signal Cannon in the air and hid behind a few buildings not to far from Fan Crusher.

"Stop resisting!" Jack shouted as the Megazord took out the Gyro Whopper and held the Signal Cannon towards Fan Crusher.

"Just obey." Z yelled.

"Never!" Moyaida replied as he activated the fan, blowing rubble into the air and smashing them into the Megazord. The Signal Cannon flew out of Megazord's hands onto the back of Fan Crusher.

"Judgment Sword!" Bridge called as a long sword came out of the side of Patrol Trailer. "Strike Chop!" Megazord shot into the air and swung the sword into Fan Crusher, cutting off one of the spikes and grabbing the Signal Cannon.

"Eat this," Moyaida said as he pressed a button in sequence and jumped out of Fan Crusher. "Suicide Run!" Fan Crusher started blasting Megazord as it started trembling.

"Total Max, Energy Power!" All of the power of the Megazord was pulled into the Signal Cannon.

"5-4-3-2-1-Justice Flasher!" Megazord then blasted Fan Crusher to bits, causing a gigantic explosion.

"Got you!" The Rangers called as the Megazord gave a thumbs-up.

On the ground, Moyaida got up after watching Fan Crusher explode.

"I cannot…lose to the…Special Police!" he cried as the five Rangers shot out of the Megazord across from him.

"You're going away for good!" The Rangers yelled.

"One: I hate cruel wickedness done to people!"

"Two: To solve and stop mysterious crimes!"

"Three: For the future of scientific investigation!"

"Four: The evils fostered from the universe…"

"Five: …with immediate speed, exterminate them!"

"SPD!" The Rangers fired their hands at the screen and bullet holes appeared as the Rangers performed their poses.

"Red Ranger!"

"Blue Ranger!"

"Green Ranger!"

"Yellow Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!"

"Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta!"

"You're the one that hit that boy and fled, weren't you?" Jack asked. "He took his last breath in my arms! He wanted to join the Special Police. His dream was to grow up and be part of SPD! Now that's gone forever!"

"That has…nothing to do with me." Moyaida said tranquilly.

"I…" Jack began as he squeezed his fist in anger. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" In a blazed fury, he began to run towards Moyaida, pulling out his Delta Blasters in the process.

"He's on fire!" Syd said as she ran after him.

"We won't lose!" Bridge yelled as he ran towards them.

"I'm kinda touched…" Z remarked as she ran towards him.

"You can have the best lines this time!" Sky shouted and he ran after them. The four Rangers pulled out their Deltamax Strikers and ran with Jack. Moyaida began to blast them, but the blasts just appeared as an explosion behind the five Rangers.

"One!" Jack shouted as he jumped to the side and repeatedly shot Moyaida with his Delta Blasters.

"Two!" Sky yelled as he leaped and punched Moyaida in the gut with his D-Knuckle.

"Three!" Bridge yelled as he slashed Moyaida with his Deltamax Striker.

"Four!"

"Five!" Z and Syd cried as they shot into the air and kept striking Moyaida with their Deltamax Strikers. Moyaida looked up to see Jack up in the air, and he kicked him back to the ground.

"Diamant Seijin, Don Moyaida!" Jack howled. "You're accused of killing a man who wanted to become a policeman, as well as strong-arm robbery on Earth!" Jack then pulled out his Delta Morpher. "Judgment!"

_For Alienizers, the Special Police can request the universe's ultimate courthouse for judgment._

Jack's Delta Morpher then flashed a red X.

"Delete, approved!" The other four Rangers shouted.

"D-Magnum 02! D-Magnum 01 set!" Jack shouted as he combined his Delta Blasters into one. "Hybrid Magnum! D-Power!" Jack launched an extremely powerful blast at Moyaida, causing him to electrocute for a while and then explode. Jack then defused his Hybrid Magnum and threw the two guns into the air, and they landed perfectly in his sockets.

"With this, the case is complete!" Jack yelled. "Looks like clear skies in the Megapolis!"

On a building a few feet away from the Rangers, an Alienizer resembling a bat stood upside down, watching the five.

"Not for long, Rangers." He said as a horde of bats flew around him.

Back at DeltaBase, Kruger sighed after the Rangers defeated Moyaida.

"It's over…for now." Kat said.

"No." Kruger disagreed as he shook his head. "It's just begun." The sound of the door opening was heard and Kruger assumed it was the Rangers. "Oh, excellent job." It was just Z and Syd, while Z came in with her usual SPD uniform, Syd was wearing a bathrobe.

"Ah, relaxing." She said.

"Where are the male cadets?" Kruger asked.

"They're changing." Z said.

"Changing?" Kruger asked with a puzzled look as the door opened and Sky came in, wearing a black coat with a white button shirt and pants to match with sunglasses on.

"Good work." He said. "Its sudden, but I'm taking off." Jack then ran in, wearing the same thing as Sky.

"I am, I am." Jack said, pushing Sky out of the way. "I have a date, let me off!"

"Hey, you." Sky said as Jack looked at him. Sky threw his fist at him, but Jack caught it with ease.

"Thank you, Partner…for jumping on board with my plan." He said as he flung his fist at Sky, but he caught it.

"Don't misunderstand me." Sky replied. Z then walked in with a cup of tea.

"Life is a one-two punch." She said as Sky and Jack let go of each other's fists.

"At the time, that was just the best decision." Sky replied. "No one said they acknowledged you!"

"It was my idea to combine!" Jack cried as the two held each other up by the collars and Kruger tried to push them apart.

"They might be a great combination." Syd said as she continued drinking tea with Z.

"A violent one, maybe." Z joked as Jack and Sky continued fighting with each other as Bridge walked in with a full tuxedo on.

"Boss, I finally understand your feelings." He said. "Also, I know why you made Jack Red Ranger."

"I see." Kruger nodded. "Why the tuxedo?"

"Well, the office lady I saved asked me out." Bridge replied as he took out a bouquet of flowers and Jack and Sky stopped and shot a glare at Bridge. "Well, I'll see you later." Bridge said as he left quietly.

"Not me!" Jack and Sky shouted as they ran after Bridge.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Kat asked as Kruger nodded.

_Power! Power! Power! Power! Ranger!_

_Power! Power! Power! Power! Ranger!_

Syd: Everyone! Today, we're showing you the Delta Vehicles!

Jack: Z and I ride in…_ (With Z)_ Machine Doberman!

Bridge: Syd and I ride in… _(With Syd)_ Machine Bull!

Sky: I ride the police motorcycle, Machine Husky!

Z: I wonder which machine you like?

_Always a spark in my heart, I'm hard boiled…_

_I'm always hot!_

_Like thunder in the sky, the car chase…_

_Once I got you in my sight, you won't get away!_

_The night highway…the stars are black,_

_Engine (Nice)_

_Full power (Judge!)_

_The completely flawless patroller!_

_Power! Power! Power! Power! Power Ranger!_

_Don't forgive the spreading evil,_

_Power! Power! Power! Power! Power Ranger!_

_Judgment Time, Power Ranger!_

**Episode Three**

Alienizer: If you want the girl back, give up the Wellness Stone!

Sky: We can't give it to them! Proceed with the plan.

Jack: You planning to let that girl die!

Sky: Idiot! I am a pro!

**Perfect Blue**

**Aiming at your heart, target lock!**

_Power! Power! Power! Power! Power Ranger!_

_Judgment Time, Power Ranger!_

Translator Note: Deka is slang for detective. For more information, please visit http/ 


End file.
